


Angel

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Series: Karma Doesn't Understand Emotions [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adopted Children, Akabane Karma Needs a Hug, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Akabane Karma, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gangs, Gay Akabane Karma, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Humor, Korosensei Is Nagisa's Dad, M/M, Oblivious Shiota Nagisa, Protective Akabane Karma, Sassy Shiota Nagisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Karma focused on skipping grades and being the best, managing to finish the whole of middle school at age thirteen. during this time, he met a certain blue-haired boy and got a wonderful idea. since he had nothing but time...he joined a gang.now at the age of sixteen Karma has already finished high school, and once again, he has nothing but time...well. now he's the leader of a gang and has Nagisa to entertain him. now to get Nagisa's overprotective father, Koro, to like him...
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Karma Doesn't Understand Emotions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Angel

"hey, Nagisa. Nagisa. Nagisaaaa." Karma drawled, poking his friend in the cheek with every word.

Nagisa's eye twitched in annoyance, and he groaned. Karma just grinned as his friend's head hit the desk. 

"Karma please, you may have already finished school, but I very much have not, so if you want to stay here you better stop distracting me."

Karma grunted, rolling dramatically onto his back. "But I'm so bored!" he whined, throwing his arms down onto the bed. Nagisa sighed beside him, turning to look at him exasperatedly. "ugh if you're really that bored... I dunno, help me with this!" Nagisa cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Karma blinked, looking the other over carefully.

usually, he'd refuse just out of principle, but the blunette truly did seem to be struggling. they'd been sat here like this for three hours and Nagisa had only managed to get two of the math problems on his sheet done, not to mention the fact that he still had other assignments to do.

the boy was agitated, shoulders stiff and eyes piercing.

Karma sighed, pushing himself and gesturing the boy towards him. Nagisa blinked, moving from chair to bed and humming in surprise when Karma snatching the paper from his grasp.

he read it over quickly and gave a small 'humph'.

"You got both of those wrong. did you never learn to carry numbers Nagisa?"

Nagisa blinked at him seemingly shocked that he was actually helping. "you... you're gonna help me?"

Karma sighed, glancing away. "yeah, well, it's not like, for you, I'm just... really bored..." he grumbled.

he'd never admit that he hated seeing Nagisa struggle with anything, that he hated anything that threatened the boy's happiness.

no, he couldn't admit that to anyone.

Nagisa grinned brightly though, seeing through his lie. "is that so? okay then." he said, letting it go.

Karma put down the sheet and looked it over, sighing. "you don't understand how to do these problems at all, do you?"

Nagisa flushed red. "uh... not at all. the teacher explained it so quickly and... and then everyone seemed to know exactly what they were doing so I was too embarrassed to ask and..."

Karma huffed out a breath of laughter. "honestly, you're a mess." he said...

then he felt a presence in the doorway. he stiffened, almost going for his gun, before he realized that it was just Nagisa's father.

the same one who hated him.

oh whatever, he didn't matter.

"you know the problems you had me help you with last weak? the ones you couldn't figure out how to square?"

and Nagisa winced, knowing full well just how sick Karma had gotten of him while trying to help him.

"well, you know the wrong way you were doing it? that's the right way for this. see," he grabbed the pencil, erasing the wrong problems and putting the paper onto his knee.

"you write the numbers like so... and then you carry this number... then you divide what you get by three. and that's literally it." Karma explained, watching Nagisa's eyes widen in realization. "oh! seriously? okay, that makes sense..." he pulled the paper out of Karma's hand then, quickly doing the next problem in a matter of moments.

Karma smiled. "there you go, not so hard now, don't ya think? and it's not like you're stupid, you're actually pretty damn smart... hey, you don't happen to have Mr. Shlair do you?"

Nagisa blinked in surprise, meeting his eyes. "yes, why?"

Karma laughed. "so it really isn't your fault! Nagisa, the dude's always drunk, I have no idea why he still works there." he explained, remembering well the 'water' found in the man's water bottle.

Nagisa smiled weakly. "wait, really? so I'm not just stupid then?"

Karma's eyes softened, and he sighed. "no, of course not. Nagisa, he's Irish and constantly slurring all the time, I don't know how you've survived this long in his class. guess you must be a genius." Karma said cockily.

Nagisa laughed. "yeah, whatever... oh! Dad!"

Karma blinked. oh. he'd forgotten about him.

"Oh. yeah, he's been standing there for a while now~" Karma uttered, dropping back onto the bed.

then, he trailed off, no longer interested in the conversation. not now that Koro was here anyway.

the guy hated him, he had ever since he saw Karma's leather jacket and gun.

the only reason Karma was even allowed near Nagisa was the fact Nagisa had no other friends...

Karma suspected it also had something to do with Koro not wanting to piss off the most powerful gang in the city, but he could neither confirm nor deny it at the moment.

honestly, Nagisa was the only person he had to talk to who didn't hate him or fear him.

he obviously didn't have his parents, not after...

not after what had happened.

and they were going to be home tonight, weren't they?

shit, he couldn't go home then...

well, maybe he'd-

"-Karma? did you hear me?"

Karma snapped out of his spiraling thoughts, shaking his head and looking up at Nagisa.

and he seemed to have missed an entire conversation, because Nagisa's dad looked extremely displeased and Nagisa was gazing at him expectantly, worriedly...

"what were you saying about the roman's torture methods?" Karma asked smirking. Nagisa choked. "I... wasn't?"

Karma shrugged. "ah, just me then? you should join the conversations I have with myself once in a while Nagisa, they're always so enertaining~"

Karma sighed in relief as the worried look melted away, being replaced instantly with an exasperated smile.

"I asked if you'd like to stay the night."

he blinked in surprise, then flashed a smile. honestly, he'd have loved to, but...

"Nah, I've got places to be..."

Lies.

he didn't know where he was going to be sleeping tonight, but he refused to tell Nagisa that.

Nagisa's eyes narrowed. "your parents are back."

it wasn't a question, but Karma recoiled anyway, eyes wide with shock.

how could he have known that!?

he fixed his expression quickly though, flashing a careless smile. "whaddya talking about-" "you promised not to lie to me."

the desperate words were like a punch to the gut, they ripped the breath from his lungs and left him sucking in air.

he was right, Karma did indeed promise that...

but telling the truth would only be a bother to Nagisa in the end, and that was the last thing he wanted...

he bit his lip and glanced away...

"Karma..."

Nagisa's tone of voice, it was so caring and calm...

it was then that he remembered, Nagisa's father was still there.

the man was looking away but clearly listening... Karma scraped a smile onto his face, gesturing to the older subtly with his chin.

he did not want that man knowing anything about him. being in a gang had taught him to never let anyone you wouldn't trust while in the trenches get ahold of personal information.

Nagisa's eyes widened in realization.

"I really have no clue what you're talking about. even if my parents were to come home suddenly, it's not like that'd do more than inconvenience my mischeif~"

the lie sounded real enough to him, and apparently Koro believed it too...

or maybe he just wanted to believe it.

because he turned with a snide look. "oh yeah, they'd inconvenience you. I feel so bad for whatever poor people have to deal with you."

Karma's smile flickered, eyes glazing over with memories. "yep," he agreed quietly, "poor them..."

because the way they left him alone and forgot about him was definitely his fault.

left him here in Japan despite him having already graduated. there was no reason fo them not to talk anymore, Karma couldn't be busy with school-work he didn't have.

and that's excluding the times they'd blatantly called him a mistake and said they didn't care about him.

or the time they'd gotten so drunk they forgot they had a son and beat the living shit out of him.

or the couple times they knew full well who he was and still beat the shit out of him.

whatever.

he didn't need them.

what upset him was how they'd come home and expect him to have arms wide open like they hadn't spent the last year ghosting him.

they were sucky excuses for parents, they treated him like a stranger...

he shook his head. what was even up with him today? showing so much emotion. "welp, I've got to go..."

"Karma."

he turned and bit his lips when he saw how desperate Nagisa looked.

"Please stay the night. I..." Nagisa glanced at his father and his jaw clicked shut.

the words remained unspoken but rang loud and clear.

'I don't want you going back there...'

and Karma knew why.

he became hazy sometimes, unable to feel or process anything for hours. he'd get stuck in this weird funk and end up texting Nagisa, usually about things so dark and creepy he left the other terrified and worried beyond belief.

and it always happened when he was left alone with his parents there...

he sighed, hands coming to bury themselves in his pockets.

"fine, fine, if you're gonna be all uptight about it..." Karma said rigidly, hoping Nagisa could tell this actually meant a lot to him.

Nagisa just smiled.

Koro tsked.

Karma grinned up at the man.

he just found it so funny that this man who claimed to be able to spot a troubled child easily only saw the bad parts of Karma.

it pissed him off just enough today, for him to reveal his ace in the hole.

"You know, Koro," he drawled conversely, 'I found a little nugget of info that really got me curious the other day."

the man scoffed, crossing his arms where he leaned against the doorframe. "What's that? who the real dad is?"

Nagisa looked appalled, but he'd heard worse in casual conversation with his own parents. "I believe this conversation perfectly calls for the phrase, 'you're one to talk', but no, I found out something better," he remarked carelessly, "I found out that you..." he leaned forward, eyes twinkling with unsuppressed glee, "Do not exist."

the minute way the man's shoulders tensed told him he struck gold, making him grin.

"Oh really now?" the brunette smiled that annoying, crescent moon smile full of contempt, "How do you know Koro isn't a nickname?"

Karma's own grin didn't waver. 

"Because I nicked your purse/wallet thing on the way into the house," he replied innocently, tilting his head.

that smile immediately dropped, confused anger taking its place as Karma presented him with said item.

"Your driver's license, credit cards, weird picture of Nagisa-" Nagisa squawked- "everything is signed with the same name. hell, I found your bank statements on your coffee table. it's all Koro. and that person does not exist. so that would have to mean..."

his grin grew blood-chilling, voice a dark rumble,

"That you have absolutely no reason to judge me the way you do. You've changed everything about yourself. and I know exactly what kind of people do that..."

his eyes were glowing pits of amber fire as he purred: "You're a criminal, sir..."

It was a little bit of a stretch, and he knew it, but if the silence in the room was anything to go by, he was exactly right.

He relished in the palpable silence for a moment more, before he finally got to the point.

he purposefully softened his smile and relaxed his muscles, snapping the tension like a thread as he said: 

"But you'll find that nothing is out of order with any of your belongings. your bank stuff has been neatly folded and put right back. you have no money missing from your wallet. one of your cards demanded I take money out because I checked it, so I took a dollar out and left a five on your dresser since I didn't have any one's."

Koro examined him closely.

"Your point?" he spat out.

Karma's smile widened. 

"I know you check the house when I leave for anything that's missing. I know that you tell Nagisa to do the same. I also know that he doesn't."

he rose to his feet, meeting Koro's eyes directly. "Do you know what that means? I guess you wouldn't would you? you have no idea at all. It means he trusts me. not like my minions do. it means he trusts me like I'm normal. He's done that since the beginning. and I'm not going to let his jealous daddy take that away from me..."

he leaned in, until they were practically nose to nose. he was tall for his age, he knew, and used that to his full advantage.

"Why do you not seem to get it? I could ruin you. legally or not. you and your son. I could plunge the both of you into such a deep depression you'd never get out... now look at him."

Koro looked as he gestured to Nagisa, who sat watching with an unreadable expression, but anyone who looked at him could see that there wasn't an ounce of distrust in his eyes. 

"Look at his face. I saw your shoulders tensing while I talked. heard your breathing change. watched your eyes go cold. he didn't. He has the exact same opinion of me now that he did five minutes ago. which is exactly why..." he backed off, smile dropping. 

"I could ruin you, but I won't. because I don't want to, Koro. I haven't done anything wrong to you people, I'm not currently, and I don't plan to. So then."

his eyes turned dark. "Quit with the passive-aggressive bitching. If you're gonna hate me, do it out loud or not at all. Nothing's gonna happen to you for disliking me, everyone does, so pick a fucking side."

The silence was tense, but Karma wasn't sure who's tension it was. Koro's face was completely blank. expressionless. emotionless. in a creepy kind of way, mannequin-like, one that squashed any doubt that this man was a high-rolling criminal of some kind. Karma nearly shivered under those dark eyes, but he didn't, looking back with every bit of fierceness the other didn't. 

they continued in this silent staring contest until Koro slowly blinked. like a creepy owl.

"Dinner's ready. we should all go eat." he said slowly, eyes still staring the same way at Karma. Karma didn't back down, "Alright"

they stared for a second longer before Koro turned, heading out towards the stairs. Karma turned apologetic eyes on Nagisa. "That must have been fairly awkward. I'm sorry bout that."

the boy just blinked, that unreadable expression still there, but a lot dimmer. he seemed unfazed. "It's alright, didn't bug me. I'm just glad one of you finally said something..."

speaking of not saying something...

but before he could ask, Nagisa gripped his sleeve with a small smile, tugging him out. "I know you're hungry," the boy told him, "Because I know you didn't eat today, so let's go before you faint."

Karma blinked in slight surprise before grinning, agreeing easily.

they made their way down the stairs, curving into the dining room with matching smiles...

But Karma's dropped when Koro's eyes instantly locked onto his again, like their staring contest earlier. he pursed his lips.

'it's like that, is it?'

like that they were back at it, both he and Nagisa finding their respective seats with food already there, sitting down.

after that, there wasn't sound. they all ate in silence, Koro and Karma keeping eye contact the entire time while Nagisa entertained himself with his phone. it lasted maybe three minutes before Nagisa broke it.

albeit accidentally.

the sound of his knife scraping the plate is what did it, the boy seemingly unable to competently cut steak. Karma glanced away from Koro to see him struggling to hold the steak still while he cut it and sighed, exasperated and nervous at the sight.

"Stop," he groaned, "Stop everything you're doing you utter mess of a human."

Nagisa stared at his shoes, an embarrassed tinge to his cheeks. "what, you're fifteen and don't know how to cut a steak? what's wrong with you?" he watched the boy shrivel, and, feeling punishment for incompetence was justly dolled out, he sighed rested his cheek on his hand.

"Pick up your fork with your non-dominant hand," he instructed. Nagisa did as he was told, grabbing it with his left hand. "Now grab the knife with your right." he continued, Nagisa following his instruction.

"Now stab it with the fork... now cut it, you utter dork."

he watched boredly as Nagisa's eyes lit up when it worked. (It didn't warm his heart, it didn't.)

Nagisa was truly a mess.

"You'd be surprised how often things like that happen." koro suddenly spoke, voice slow. Karma turned back to him with a raised brow.

"I often do things to completion accidentally, leaving him nothing to do to learn for himself."

Nagisa huffed at this. "You also move at an inhuman speed, so I never have time to learn anything," he grumbled. 

Koro smiled but ultimately ignored his charge.

"Tonight, I did that on purpose. I wanted to see how you'd react."

Karma tilted his head. "Oh? and what were your findings?"

Koro just blinked, that creepy, serene smile still in place. "when you saw my son struggling, you instantly looked over at him, staring match with me be damned. you watched him struggle for only a second before you requested he put down what he was struggling with. this reaction is exactly why I don't hate you."

Karm blinked. "'cause I mocked him?" he squinted.

"No," Koro replied, "because I knew you could have had two other reactions. continuing the staring contest with me and ignoring it for one, or even getting annoyed and making an angry remark. but you didn't. your first concern was his safety. your second was to help him. you didn't waste a second continuing a petty staring match, because he could have hurt himself"

he paused,

"am I wrong?"

Karma sat silently, twirling his pasta with his fork. this guy was good, annoyingly so...

"This is why I don't hate you. Because as cold as you act, you would put my son before yourself. I've witnessed people far better than who you claim to be act far worse than you do... that being said." his eyes narrowed.

"Are you a homosexual Karma?"

both he and Nagisa choked, staring at him appalled.

"Wh-wh- y-" he clicked his jaws shut and gave the older an icy glare. "If this is gonna turn into some homophobic rant, then I'm leaving!" he snarled, leaping to his feet. 

Koro merely blinked. "That isn't where I'm going with this. You shouldn't jump so quickly to anger."

Karma just watched him warily, distrust swirling in his stomach. Another owlish blink. "I ask because Nagisa also is. Do you see my issue now? a boy in a gang with a leather jacket, gun, and parent issues is hanging around my fifteen-year-old hormonal son. I can't like you Karma, just on principle. It would make me a terrible father if I did."

at this point, Karma and Nagisa were pointedly looking away from each other, redness touching their cheeks.

"Yeah. Uh huh." Karma managed, uncomfortable. he shook his head, shoving whatever the fuck just happened in his brain to the backburner. "Uh. Well. To be honest. there are pretty fair reasons f... actually."

he chuckled a little. "Actually uh. How about... You always bother me about doing something good with my time..." he grinned. "That's it. I'll just have to make you like me."

both Koro and Nagisa exchanged wide-eyed looks. "Do you really care about that?" Nagisa asked him, crystalline eyes glimmering oddly. he smirked. "Not... really? it's hard to explain. the gang thing... I joined 'cause I was bored, but even that's all getting boring now. this is actually gonna be hard, and that's all I actually want... besides..."

the sharpness in his smile dulled a little.

"I actually like you two. and that's..." his cheeks reddened a little. "It's a pleasant change."

Nagisa was positively beaming, eyes sparkling in a way Karma rarely saw. Koro looked thoughtful, but there was a shine there in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"You won't succeed," told him Koro, "My distaste for you is firm."

Karma just grinned. "You'll see," he promised, "I'll show you."

Koro's lip twitched. "Let's see what you can do, prince of delinquency."

they shared a smile, one of challenge, one of- finally- mutual interest. one that made Nagisa smile softly and bump his shoulder against Karma. "you'll be hanging out here a lot more often, huh?"

Karma smiled at him.

"Would that be a bother to you?"

Nagisa's smile widened, affection melting his azure eyes. 

"Not at all."

Karma smirked. how humorous this would be...


End file.
